


迷你Jack Bright發現報告

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: Mikell Bright/Jack Bright
Kudos: 6





	迷你Jack Bright發現報告

結束會議的六好不容易回到辦公室坐下，站點間的長途跋涉讓他十分疲憊，他將手杖放置在一旁，正思忖著是否該小憩一會兒再繼續工作的時候，六注意到了辦公桌上電腦屏幕後晃動的影子。

他瞇起眼睛，一隻手就放在愛槍槍柄上隨時準備開啟保險。六屏息站起身，完全不發出一絲聲響的以空出的另一隻手緩緩推開電腦屏幕，在那後方他看見蜷縮成一團的某種物體在顫抖。

六僵在原地，他第一個聯想到的便是Bright博士，畢竟對方有過以猴子的身體闖入他辦公室哭訴的經歷，但眼前的物體……或者是生物的體積只有一個巴掌大，他記得SCP-963對於類人猿亞目外的生物是沒有效果的才是，因此他先排除了他弟弟又用別的物種的身體闖入這兒的可能性。

但這並不代表這東西就不會是Bright博士搞出來扔在這兒的，他的弟弟實在是過於前科累累。六單手抓起那個小不點，軟綿綿的溫熱手感與小動物並無二致。話說這到底是啥？某個實驗產物？異常？被捏住讓那小東西劇烈抖了一下，六用另一隻手將之翻面，第二度愣在原處。

  
那人形的小生物像個精緻的玩偶，身上穿著襯衫與實驗袍，一頭蓬鬆棕色捲髮下那雙綠色眸子眨巴眨巴盯著他，胸前晃眼小巧的紅色飾品似是在向所有人昭示他的身份。異常，絕對是異常。六盯著手中無論如何只會覺得是縮水版本Bright博士的物體站起身，打算即刻將手裡的東西交出去收容起來。

手中的迷你Jack Bright顯然知道了六的想法，他驚慌的扭著身體爬起來抱住了六的指頭用臉頰蹭著，接著伸出小小的舌頭舔了舔他的拇指，還懇求般的輕輕啃咬上去，水汪汪的大眼睛泛著淚光惹人憐愛。

六沈默的抓著掌上型Bright博士坐了回去。這件事情並沒有如此急迫，他可以休息一小段時間後再將之上繳。他看著那隻迷你版的弟弟在掌中扭來扭去，柔軟的手感握著還挺不錯，六的視線移向迷你Bright胸口那隨身體動作輕晃的小型紅寶石項鍊，為了避免產生什麼問題，他把迷你Bright輕巧地放上桌面並取出手套戴上。

迷你Bright乖巧的看著六的動作，等對方將手套都戴好之後他主動朝六伸出雙手，一副向六討抱抱似的模樣，那令O5議員的呼吸停止了一瞬間，然後六面不改色的將迷你Bright捧入掌心，伸出另一隻手的食指戳弄著掌中的不明生物。六的指尖似乎弄的迷你Bright很癢，他縮著身體露出開心的表情，身體一顫一顫像在咯咯笑著，當六以指腹輕輕戳上那軟呼呼的臉頰，迷你Bright笑了笑偏過腦袋，伸出雙手抓住那隻指頭後隔著手套啵唧地留下了大大的吻。

六覺得疲憊感不知怎的煙消雲散了。

揉弄把玩的手愈玩愈起勁，好一陣子後迷你Bright發出了小小的嗚咽聲，六才把揉捏對方的右手移開。他注意到小東西愈發漲紅的面容，濕潤的眼睛直勾勾望著他，然後那只有巴掌大小的Jack Bright開始解自己的上衣。六數不出來這次是這個下午第幾度停止了思考。

迷你Bright襯衫完全敞開，脫下的褲子隨便往旁邊扔去，他把963摘下放到實驗袍的口袋裡，緊抱著六的指頭一面舔吻著一面將整個身體貼上來。大腦還沒恢復運作的六任由迷你Bright在掌中蹭著，O5議員右手緩緩伸過去想輕撫，霎時間，數條半透明的觸手從迷你Bright衣服下竄出來纏遍了他的手掌。

良好的特工訓練讓六抑制了差點因驚訝而反射鬆開的手——雖然實際上迷你Bright將他纏成這副德性，即使放開應該也不會從手中掉下去就是了。六思考著是不是該將對方從手中硬扯下來，但很快發覺迷你Bright的纏繞並不是攻擊行為，那些觸手在他指尖時而放鬆時而收緊，貼著表面滑動的樣子更似是示好的舉動。因此僅僅猶豫了一下，六便用拇指輕輕搓過迷你小人的下腹，那突如其來的刺激讓迷你Bright發出細小的呻吟聲，他在喘息間賣力地含上六的指尖，觸手扭動纏繞的劇烈起來。抬起小巧的臉，迷你Bright向手的主人露出渴求更多愛撫的神情。

六的手指滑過小不點挺立的下身，他感覺到迷你Bright因這樣的觸碰而顫的厲害，手裡的小人吐著紅豔的舌頭換氣，水潤的眼睛一刻不離看著他，六清楚感受到自己的西裝褲變緊了些，他吞了口唾沫，以指腹持續按壓搓揉對方豆子般大小的性器，迷你Bright的叫聲高昂起來，六能感覺到指尖下對方的下腹一抽一抽的，像是隨時都會射出來。

移開揉弄的指頭，六看著手裡小巧可愛的縮水版Jack Bright，對方全身泛著情慾的桃紅色，硬挺的性器前端氈動著不斷泌出晶瑩水滴，他背後那些白色調的觸手纏著手指扭動，熱切的目光在懇求六賜予他最後的刺激。六抬起手把迷你Bright湊到唇邊，以舌尖不輕不重舔了上去。

濡溼溫暖的觸碰立刻使迷你Bright達到了高潮，那聲細細的哭喘仿佛揪上了六的心臟直讓人血脈賁張。沉浸在餘韻的迷你Bright躺在掌心抽動，他瞇著眼睛對六露出了滿足的表情，緊接著一條觸手放開了六的指頭，迷你Bright在六的注視下張開腿，把腹間留下的唾液往身後抹去，然後讓觸手尖端貼上臀間殷紅的小洞。

觸手刺入那個軟軟熱熱的通道淺淺進出，略微透明的組織在抽插時能令人看見後穴的嫩肉是如何緊緊吸付著操幹於其中的物體，每一下搗弄都在挑撥六的理智，細微水聲在靜謐的辦公室似乎被放大了數倍，迷你Bright毫不掩飾性帶來的愉悅，就這麼躺在六的手掌內放聲呻吟。O5-6此刻的眼神幾乎可以將人吞噬，現在手裡捧著的簡直是某種實體化的折磨，他眼睜睜看著迷你Bright用觸手把自己操到第二次高潮，點點白濁混合著汗水流到他的手上。

放下渾身癱軟的掌上型迷你Bright，六脫下手套打開了電腦，他覺得或許該呼叫Bright博士本尊親自過來處理這個問題。


End file.
